


Run away, hide away

by summerhall



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhall/pseuds/summerhall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Arcadia burns and the Time Lords fall, the Corsair runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run away, hide away

**Author's Note:**

> You run away  
> You hide away  
> To the other side of the universe  
> Where you're safe from all that hunts you down

He ran. He ran like one of the scared, unworthy children that stands and stares into the wonder of the Untempered Schism, only to turn and run. The fact that he wasn't the only one to flee gave him little comfort.

Arcadia was lost. The Doctor could pull miracles out of thin air better than anyone he knew, but not even _he_ could salvage that waste. He remembered watching his old friend, seeing the look of defeat crossing his face, and looking out at what was left of the once peaceful and serene planet. Daleks screaming in pain, screaming for mercy, some making no sound at all. The bodies of dead Time Lords and Ladies, his _people_ , lying mixed among them. The sporadic bursts of gold light across the field as survivors regenerated. And the _fires_. TARDISes exploding, Dalek ships exploding, everything was _burning_.

He knew it was time to run.

He doesn't know how he gets out, he just goes. His hands fly over the console, but he doesn't know what he's doing. He's not sure his Battle TARDIS knows what she's doing. He can't think, he can't focus, he just moves.

When he lands (roughly, since the stabelizers had been damaged in the battle) he realizes he's moved too much.

 _Sentient astroied, outside the N-space. No date available_. That's what the scanner says. _Outside the N-space_ makes him nervous, but _no date available_ \- he's a Time Lord, that makes him bloody uncomfortable.

He's going to leave. Going to run away again, fly far away, though this time with good reasons. Alternate universes, in any of their variations, had never been for him. And sentient astroieds were usually very rude.

He's not going back to the War, though. He can't. He _won't_. He's doing an awful lot of running lately, so he'll just keep on. He'll run through space, throughout all of time. He'll travel, like the Doctor and President Romana had. He'll see the Medusa Cascade, and the two-headed Aplans of Alfava Metraxis, and this Sol Three that his friends are so mad about, and-

The lights flicker inside the TARDIS, then go out completely. But it's not just the lights. He presses levers and switches, flying blindly around the console hoping to get something, anything to work. But there's nothing. There's absolutely nothing. His TARDIS is dead.

He can't think. He ran, his TARDIS is dead, everything's burning, and _he can't think_. 

Unaware of anything else to do, the Corsair wipes away the wetness in his eyes, throws on his jacket, and steps outside.

**Author's Note:**

> And I still wonder why heaven has died  
> The skies are all falling  
> I'm breathing, but why?


End file.
